COSPLAY
by exolweareone9400
Summary: (maaf gak bisa bikin summary huuuhuuu langsung ke prolog aja ya ) salam damai dari ranah Thehun Uke chanhun kaihun hanhun taohun krishun baekhun xiuhun soohun chenhun layhun hohun
1. Chapter 1

COSPLAY

Cast : EXO OT12

#1

PROLOG

Apa jadinya jika ke sebelas member EXO terobsesi pada maknae mereka yang sangat imut bernama Oh Sehun?

Ini bermula ketika mereka melakukan permainan truth or dare, dan ketagihan ketika sosok konyol bermarga Park itu meminta Sehun yang kebutulan memilih dare untuk mengenakan cosplay atau costume play yang biasa diakan di salah satu distrik di Jepang. Saat itu Sehun diminta untuk memakai kostum Ran Mouri lengkap dengan wig panjang. Tentu saja hal itu membuat kesebelas member lainnya nyaris mimisan karena Sehun terlihat sangat imut mengenakan kostum tersebut.

Dari sanalah dimulai obsesi para member untuk meminta Sehun mengenakan berbagai macam costume anime yang tentu saja membuat kadar imut dan sexy Sehun meningkat drastis.

Bagaimana jika para member akhirnya berlomba-lomba menarik perhatian Sehun dan berusaha menjadikan Sehun kekasihnya?

Siapakah namja yang akan dipilih Sehun?

Apakah setelah itu permainan cosplay mereka akan berakhir?

...

Eotte?

Haduh pengennya hiatus tapi Sehun si anak emak ini bergentayang disekitar hati dan pikiran emak jadinya gatel tangan buat nulis huuuhuuu

Untuk ff ini sama sekali gak ada stock, aku mau tahu seberapa banyak peminatnya jadi bisa dilanjut atau di delete hehehe

Give me review and voment yeth para calon mantu (ngerayu dulu lah wkwkkwkwkkwkw)

Terima kasih dan selamat mengerka nerka ^^

Aah kalian juga bisa menentukan mau pair siapa, pilihannya

KRISHUN

CHANHUN

KAIHUN

HANHUN

TAOHUN

HOHUN

LAYHUN

CHENHUN

SOOHUN

XIUHUN

BAEKHUN

Enaknya pair siapa ya? Ada yang kangen OT12?

Untuk ff oneshoot yang minta sequel masih belum bisa nunggu wangsit datang dulu hehehehe


	2. Chapter 2

COSPLAY

VOTE FFN VS WATTPAD

...

Hello chinggudeul semuanya penikmat ff absurd eke –mulai ngondek nih-, langsung ada nih to the point. Jadi aku melihat review dan voment yang ada di ffn untuk prolog dan di wattpad ini ada banyak perbedaan dan tentu votingannya juga beda.

Jadi di ffn ini Cuma ada dua kubu yang bersaing secara review –gak mungkin kan aku sebut bersaingan secara langsung orang kagak ketemu-, disana itu ada dua kandidat yang dijagoin dan karena di Wattpad ini sudah diupdate sampai pada chapter 2 CUTE AND OBSESSION jadinya aku mau bikin alur berbeda nih. Semua couple akan aku bikin chapter tersendiri sesuai dengan yang udah aku tulis kemarin –maybe, aduh pikun deh eke-. Dari kesemua couple nanti kalian bebas memilih main pair untuk ending, yang akan aku bikin beda.

Kalau di ffn yang paling famous itu Kaihun ada 9-10 vote, Chanhun, sekitar 8 vote, ada Hanhun 1, dan ada yang bebas. Untuk di wattpad sudah aku tentuin bahwa couple yang famous a.k.a yang sering dipakai buat main pair aku eliminasi karena aku mau coba main couple lain biar Sehun uke semakin menjamur kek kadas kutu dan panu –ampuni aku Incess Cadel ku anak kesayangan emak-.

Aku akan rubah beberapa hal yang aku sesuaiin dengan akun yang aku pake, selebihnya semua sama yang berbeda hanya ending dan bagian-bagian tertentu yang saling berhubungan. Untuk itu aku minta kalian untuk vote antara :

Baekhun

Soohun

Hohun

Xiuhun

Chenhun

Layhun

Vote di wattpad untuk ke-enam kandidat main pair yang akan aku update di wattpad. Untuk ffn kalian bisa memilih vote dari mulai :

Kaihun

Chanhun

Krishun

Hanhun

Taohun

Baekhun

Soohun

Hohun

Xiuhun

Chenhun

Layhun

Kesebelas couple ini bisa kalian pilih sebagai main pair couple untuk ending nantinya.

Ff ini memang sengaja singkat karena ini buat penghilang stres karena walau libur tetapi kerjaan menumpuk sampai beberapa hal keteteran jadinya ini hanya have fun dan dibuat karena si Incess menghantui eke ditempat kerja hahahaha

Vote ini akan diupdate berbarengan di ffn dan wattpad. Jadi kalau penasaran m ending bisa dibaca di kedua akun ku ya exolweareone9400 dan WuXun3 ^^

Kalian semua penyemangat inspirasi ku selain si Incess cadel hehe


	3. Chapter 3

COSPLAY

#2

the Game

...

Nb : diambil pas OT12 poinnya rambut Sehun berponi yang imut dan unyu jangan lupa pipinya yang berisi yah ^^

...

Dorm EXO di siang hari yang panas.

Suasana dorm EXO siang itu sangat panas, bukan hanya karena cuaca musim panas tetapi karena mereka baru saja selesai latihan seperti yang sudah dijadwalkan oleh sang manager. Hari ini mereka mempunyai waktu senggang sampai besok karena latihan sudah selesai dan belum ada jadwal yang terlalu padat.

"hyung aku ingin bubble tea" rengek Sehun dengan wajah yang bermandikan keringat dan nampak memerah karena udara panas

"hyung sidah membelikan bubble tea di kulkas Sehunnie" ucap Luhan yang merupakan hyung kesayangan Sehun

"aah cuaca panas sekali dan aku bosan" seru Chanyeol yang tengah toples dengan semua jendela yang dibuka dan ac yang dinyalakan

"yak! Matikan ac jika kau membuka jendela dobi!" seru Baekhyun yang melakukan hal serupa bedanya Baekhyun memilih telentang dilantai sedang Chanyeol duduk di dekat jendela

"kalian ini berisik sekali" ucap Suho sang guardian yang duduk di sofa dengan kaos yang dikipas-kipaskan

"minuman datang" seru Lay dan Kyungsoo yang menjadi eomma di EXO dengan membawa 12 minuman khas musim panas yang berisi buah-buahan segar dipadu dengan air lemon.

"eomma aku duluan" seru Kai dan Tao yang berebut mengambil minuman yang bahkan belum di letakkan oleh Lay dan Kyungsoo

"dimana Kris hyung, Luhan hyung, dan uri maknae?" tanya Kyungsoo melihat disana hanya ada 9 member plus Lay dan dirinya

"aku disini" ucap Kris yang nampak segar karena mandi

"kami disini hyung" ucap Sehun dengan segelas bubble teanya bersama Luhan

"aah bosan, bagaimana jika kita bermain truth or dare?" usul Chen yang seari tadi diam menikmati es

"aku tidak ikut, aku lelah" ucap Xiumin yang berjalan menuju kamar

"kau tidak seru Xiu hyung. Ayo ikutan saja, nanti saja tidurnya" rengek Sehun imut membuat namja tertua itu mendesah pasrah

Kedua belas namja itu duduk melingkar mengelilingi meja ruang tengah (bayangin pas mereka nonton miracle on cell no. 7? Eeh bener gak? Ya pokoknya gitu deh, rambut Sehun disini warnanya bubble gum atau pink blonde itu heehehehe)

"aku putar sekarang" seru Chen yang bersemangat memainkan pernainan itu

STOP

Botol yang diputar menunjuk ke arah Kris yang tengah beraura hitam membuat semua yang ada disana meneguk ludahnya pahit, terkecuali satu orang

"Fanfan hyung, kau pilih truth atau dare?" tanya Sehun imut dengan sedotan bubble tea yang menempel pada bibir pink tipisnya

"truth" jawab Kris singkat padat jelas

Jawaban itu sebenarnya membawa angin segar kepada semua member karena mereka bisa mengintrogasi Kris dengan sesuka hati, namun karena aura sedingin kutub dan sekelam malam disekitar Kris membuat mereka memilih menanyakan hal-hal yang aman seperti :

"hyung apa kau merindukan orang tua mu?" tanya Chanyeol yang diangguki Kris

"hyung kenapa kau selalu perawat ketika akan tidur?" tanya Tao

"karena aku tampan" jawab Kris aneh membuat mereka diam-diam memaki

"hyung kenapa kau mandi lama sekali?" tanya Kai

"agar wangi" jawab Kris singkat

Semua pertanyaan dijawab Kris dengan singkat padat dan jelas, dan kembali botol diputar dan berhentilah pada sosok Tao.

"truth or dare?" tanya Baekhyun dengan seringai jahilnya

"d-dare" jawab Tao jujur membuat duo trouble maker Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyeringai

"bagaimana jika berada dikamar mandi sendirian selama sepuluh menit" ucap Baekhyun

"terlalu lama" tolak Suho

"kita menghitung waktu berapa lama Tao akan bertahan dikamar mandi sendirian dalam keadaan gelap, jadi kita tidak menentukan waktu, namun Tao lah yang menentukan waktunya" ucap Chen membuat duo trouble maker dan duo maknae Kai dan Sehun menyeringai sedang Tao sudah bergidik ngeri

"aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku bisa lama dan sangat lama dikamar mandi sendirian" seru Tao karena tahu dirinya diremehkan oleh member lain

"sudah sudah masuk sana" ucap Luhan sembari mendorong Tao ke kamar mandi dan berjaga di dekat pintu sambil berhitung

"huuuuwwwaaaa gege aku takut!" seru Tao yang baru belum ada satu menit sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan menghasilkan tawa semua member

"aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku bisa lama dan sangat lama dikamar mandi sendirian" Baekhyun si pengcopy mulai beraksi meledek Tao

"itu sangat menyeramkan hyung" seru Tao tak terima

"sudah lanjutkan!" ucap Xiumin, "minum dulu" lanjut Xiumin memberikan minuman Tao

Kembali botol diputar dan berhenti pada Chanyeol yang memilih dare, tentu saja mereka mengerjai Chanyeol yang harus beradu tari dengan Kai, lalu berikutnya giliran Baekhyun yang harus jujur bahwa dirinya sering sekali memakai lipblam untuk melembabkan bibirkan dan sesekali memakai produk perawat milik Kris. Dan botol kali ini berakhir pada maknae imut EXO yang mengundang tatapan jahil dari para hyungnya.

"truth or dare Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan dengan senyum jahil

"aku memilih dare karena aku namja" jawab Sehun yakin walau dalam hati was-was karena tatapan para hyungdeulnya yang biasa dijahilinya

"baik aku sudah menentukan tantangan untuk mu Sehunnie sayang" ucap Chanyeol dengan seringai jahilnya membuat Sehun bergidik ngeri, dan member lain hanya bertanya-tanya ketika Chanyeol kembali dengan membawa pakaian.

"MWO?" pekik Sehun yang tahu maksud dari Chanyeol, "shireo!" tolak Sehun memandang ngeri seragam yang biasa dikenakan Ran Mouri dalam serial Detective Conan itu

"tidak bisa Sehunnie, kau tadi memilih dare" ucap Luhan dan Baekhyun jangan lupakan para member yang menyeringai padanya minus Kris yang berwajah datar namun auranya mampu membuat Sehun merinding

"ish! Kalian menyebalkan! Aku tidak akan mau diajak bermain seperti ini lagi" kesal Sehun yang merebut pakaian yang dibawa Chanyeol dan menuju kamar mandi terdekat untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Didalam kamar mandi pun Sehun nampak tak rela dengan segala atribut yang ternyata juga disiapkan Chanyeol untuk menunjang cosplay yang dikenakannya. Butuh waktu hampir dua puluh menit sampai akhirnya Sehun keluar, dan-

"S-Sehun?"

"oh Sehun?"

"Ran Mouri KW?"

CROOTT

BRUKKK

...

 **TBC**

 **...**

 **Eotte?**

 **Pendek? Memang hehehe udah mentok soalnya dan mungkin chap selanjutnya juga bakal pendek hehehehe**

 **Disini ceritanya hanya seputar Sehun yang ber-cosplay-ria dan tentu saja akan ada bumbu percintaan Cuma gak serius banget smpek marahan gitu hehehehe**

 **Aku harap masih ada yang bakal review dan voment ini ff absurd ku dan untuk ff lain harap bersabar yah, nyari wangsit ditengah tekanan pekerjaan itu sesuatuh sekali luar binasah hahahaha**

 **Terima kasih yang setia voment dan review kalian memang luar biasaaahh hehehe ^^**

Hello penghuni ffn kesayangan, maaf ya update chap satu ini lama banget. Sebenarnya bukan karena gak sempet update Cuma benar-benar no free bahkan Cuma free waktu tidur aja hehehe

Aku gak edit sama sekali part ini Cuma aku tambahan kata penyambut aja soalnya gak sempat hehehe

Maaf untuk segala typonya yah ^^

Dan sesuai di pengumuman tadi untuk ffn memang updatenya lebih lama dari wattpad, karena draft yang ada buat yang di wattpad.

Aah iya datang yuk ke lapak atau bisa tuh baca POJOK LAPAK di wattpad, disana udah ada keterangan dan gambarnya hehehehe

Maafkan untuk keterlambatannya dan terima kasih untuk yang review, foll/fav, voment juga, ini diluar dugaan banyak yg minat hehe

Maaf kalau absurd dan lambreta yah ^^


End file.
